


Cosset - Good boy version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1100]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Assassin for Hire Anthony DiNozzo, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Vigilante Anthony DiNozzo, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's a bit unhinged, but Gibbs changes his life. Now Tony's Gibbs' good boy even if Gibbs doesn't know it.





	Cosset - Good boy version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/05/2002 for the word [cosset](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/05/cosset).
> 
> cosset  
> To treat as a pet; to treat with excessive indulgence; to pamper.  
> A pet, especially a pet lamb.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony is loyal to Gibbs, up to the point he would do anything the man tells him to. Including kill. He's Jethro's Good Boy. Even if he is a bit unhinged.
> 
> Secret Vigilante Serial Killer AU.
> 
> **End Prompt**

# 

Cosset - Good Boy Version

It had started long before they started working together, when Tony was just a boy really. Well not much of a boy, in some countries he would be considered an adult. He’d just gotten emancipated after 4 years of living on his own after his father disowned him.

He never should have met Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man was supposed to be leaving for Operation Desert Storm around the time Tony should have been finishing his junior year in highschool. That’s not quite the way it worked out, though.

No. Tony… Tony was his good boy, even then when he barely knew the man from Adam. Tony had always been a bit unhinged, a by product of his upbringing, but he knew how to use it to his advantage and make it work for him. 

Tony thought it sweet the way the man, Gibbs he said his name was, tried to take care of him and protect him. Of course, Tony had been selling his skills since he was 12 and his father had disowned him, so it was a little late to cosset Tony and try to put him under lock and key where the monsters couldn’t get him.

Heck. He was one of the monsters now. Seduction was only one of his skills. It wasn’t even the one he used most not after he tried to reconcile with his father at 14 and only ended up being pimped out to his father’s associates. 

Still when his seduction tactics didn’t work and Gibbs gently rebuffed him despite shuffling Tony into his car, Tony didn’t know what to make of the man. People wanted him for one of two things. Sex or Assassination and Gibbs didn’t look like the kind of guy who would hire someone killed.

“Who do you want me to kill?”

“What?” Gibbs stared at the young man shocked. The green eyes sparkled at him from a body that couldn’t possibly be more than a day over 16. He was to ship out to Panama for Operation Just Cause in a couple of days, but the sight of the young man clearly prostituting himself on the street had forced Gibbs to stop. 

Tony shrugged, faking casualness. “Men either want sex or assassinations. Which one will it be, mister?”

“Don’t call me mister. It’s Gibbs.”

Tony nodded and drawled out, “So…?”

“Neither. Look. Here.” Gibbs shoved some money at the kid. “It’s not much, but use it to find yourself a better job. You’re better than this.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Money is never free. What do you want from me? Do you want me to pretend to be your son or something? Are you into something kinky? I can do, kinky.”

Gibbs blanched. “No. I have a daughter. Just no.” Gibbs took a deep breath. “Look. I have this rule. You don’t waste good. I know you’re good. I know you can do much better this. Go to college. Find what you want to do with your life. Don’t waste it.”

Tony scrunched up his eyebrows and looked between Gibbs and the money. “You want me to go to college?” Tony’s face twisted in confusion. No one had cared what he did once they had gotten what they wanted from him.

“Yes. Now, go on. Get out of here. Find a way to get into college and stop wasting your talents like this.”

Tony stepped back out of the car, a confused look still on his face. He didn’t understand this man, at all. Gibbs drove off without looking back and proceeded to get caught up in his Marine operations. 

If he occasionally wondered about the boy and if he’d actually joined a college, well that was just wishful thinking. He knew the kid had probably gone right back to what he knew how to do. Imagining introducing the kid to Shannon and Kelly, one day after the kid made something of himself, well that was something that no one had to know about. It was just a daydream to keep him occupied in his sniper nest, after all.

Tony stood on the street corner and stared after Gibbs. When an older man rolled up in his car looking to get lucky, Tony just shook his head. “Sorry, sir. I’m closing up for the day.”

The older man looked like he was going to make a big deal out of it, but finally he shook his head and drove off. No doubt to find someone more willing to give their services. Tony didn’t care.

His mind was still trying to wrap itself around the strange encounter with Gibbs. Gibbs. He whispered the name, licking his lips.

Gibbs. He would be Gibbs’ good boy. He would. Decision made, Tony slipped off the street corner and disappeared into the night. 

It took him awhile to figure out what he would need to get into a college. The paperwork required to legally apply anywhere was harder to complete than a triple assassination. He should know. 

He’d done both now. Still he couldn’t help imagining what Gibbs would say when he found out that Tony had been accepted to Ohio State University. Oh, he knew the chances of him meeting Gibbs ever again were slim, but no one needed to know what went on in his mind to keep him going.

In fact, he’d learned at an early age and over his father’s knee that it was less painful for all involved if they didn’t know what was going on in his mind. Besides it wasn’t like what he imagined about Gibbs was worse than imagining shooting his father some day for a contract killing. In fact, he had to say all things considered imagining kinky sex with Gibbs was healthier than imagining killing his father in cold blood. 

He didn’t exactly stop selling his skills, but he did stop selling his body on a street corner and instead got a steady job at a nightclub as a stripper to pay for school. He cut back on the assassinations, he did too. He couldn’t completely cut it all out if he wanted to pay for school, but he did want to be Gibbs’ good boy.

If you had asked him he wouldn’t have been able to tell you why he wanted so badly to be Gibbs’ good boy. Nor could he have told you why Gibbs made such an impression on him. Oh, he would have tried.

He would have babbled something about nobody caring for him before. He may even have mentioned how the man gave him money without wanting anything in return. Or he may have spun up a story about how he was preparing for whatever the man needed him to do when he got back.

He may have suggested that he always earned his money and that he didn’t know what Gibbs would want, but that when Gibbs wanted something from him, he would be there to give it. All of them could be the truth or perhaps none of them were. He was just a very lost boy shown a hint of kindness in a world that had already left him unhinged and with the absolute certainty that real kindness could only be bought.

The one thing he knew to the very marrow of his bones was that kindness was never free. So he worked hard to earn his degree and he waited. If Gibbs never showed up to claim his services, well Tony didn’t know what he would do.

Somehow he knew it would never come to that. He was surprised when he didn’t see Gibbs the year after or the year after that when he started college. He’d had to finish his GED to get into college, but he finally managed to get accepted at the slightly early age of 17.

He’d somehow expected Gibbs to find out or barring that simply to run into the man when he returned from his Marine duty. Neither happened. In fact, he even graduated college without ever seeing Gibbs again.

He’d originally thought to go the sports route given his athletic skills that had previously only been used for lots and lots of kinky sex and the aforementioned assassinations. He’d even gotten a scholarship to not just one but two sports teams at Ohio State. That was before a run in with Michigan Wolverine Brad Pitt resulted in a leg injury that while he healed and could walk again, he definitely couldn’t play football anymore.

Even basketball was difficult, though, it, at least, was doable. Still he had to change his major and falling back on his other skill, killing, switched to a criminal justice degree. He didn’t know what he was going to do with his degree, but at least it gave him the option of killing with a side of doing good that he thought Gibbs might appreciate.

When Gibbs failed to show up at his graduation, though why Tony had expected him to be there not even he knew, Tony gave up on seeing Gibbs again. He took a job with the Peoria police department, knowing that the likelihood of seeing Gibbs anywhere near Peoria was slim. The job bored him a little.

There was too much paperwork and not enough killing or hurting of bad guys. He ended up sneaking out at night to kill. Oh, he didn’t kill indiscriminately. No, he only killed those that he knew were guilty, but that they would never be able to prove their guilt in court.

Greasy men with armies of lawyers arrayed before them like a shield, men who reminded him of his father only with better lawyers. Tony never killed the lawyers. He knew if he did, at least one of them would come after him.

The crime lords, though, no one missed them. He made sure to use everything the police academy taught him to make sure that the crimes could never be traced back to him. He was unhinged, ok, not stupid.

Still after about 2 years he was getting restless. He knew it was time to move on. He’d already turned in his notice to Peoria, though he hadn’t yet accepted another job when he ran, literally ran, into Gibbs again. 

Tony reached out to steady the man, who Tony privately admitted didn’t look at all well. Oh he still had the mighty fine body of a soldier, but his face, his face told a completely different story. Tony knew then that he needed to stick with Gibbs.

Today, Gibbs would be calling in his marker, even if Gibbs didn’t know he was. Gibbs blinked at the boy, a little older, that he’d given money to before he went to Panama for his tour. Gibbs wasn’t even in the city he’d been living in with Shannon when he left for Panama.

He’d needed a break from all the well wishers at their funeral. How could he have met up with the kid again? He didn’t know, but he let the kid talk him into going somewhere for coffee and some food. 

Despite everything going on in his life and the fact that he was still trying to get over the loss of his wife and daughter before returning to duty, Gibbs still wanted to know what had happened with the boy and how he was doing for himself. Instead of getting into the disaster that was his life currently, Gibbs nodded his head at the boy and made an encouraging motion with his hands to get the boy to talk. The kid knew how to take a hint and immediately launched into a story about getting his GED and going to college before starting work at Peoria. 

“What’s your name, kid?”

Eyes downcast, Tony quietly replied as if embarrassed, “Tony.” 

“Do you like it at Peoria, Tony?”

Tony shook his head shyly in the negative, “No.”

“Well being a police officer isn’t for everyone.” Gibbs shrugged. He felt called to protect people, but he knew not everyone did.

Tony raised his head to look Gibbs in the eye, eagerly responding, “It’s not that. I loved catching the bad guys. It’s the amount of criminals that get away because they have good lawyers and the insane amount of paperwork I don’t like.”

Gibbs nodded understandingly. 

“What’s up with you, dude?” Tony probed, a bit insouciantly. 

Gibbs glared. 

Tony held his hands up. “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

“The name is Gibbs. Not sir. Not dude. Gibbs.”

“Right. Gibbs. Got it.”

“And my wife and child were murdered by a drug dealer.”

“Do you know who?”

Gibbs shook his head. “They were suppose to be in witness protection to keep them safe until the trial, but he got to them instead.”

“That sucks, Gibbs. That why you're here?”

Gibbs shook his head no, “I just had to get away from it all.”

“I've been feeling the same way with this job in Peoria. Turned in my notice, but haven't decided where I go from here. Where will you be going?”

“DC, I think the NCIS agent handling the case is there. He'll have more info. From there who knows. Maybe back to the Marines. Not sure I want to fight the war away from our country when I can’t even keep my family safe in our country.”

Tony nodded, but inwardly he couldn't help thinking that he needed to get to DC and find the NCIS agent handling Gibbs’ case before Gibbs did. After all, he couldn't repay Gibbs if the guy beat him to it. Plus his life already had the black marks from murdering people in cold blood, he didn't want Gibbs to experience that too if he could help it.

Tony couldn't have known that he was already too late and that Gibbs had murdered in cold blood on the front lines of desert storm. Still, Tony found Mike Franks before Gibbs did. Or rather, he found the case file that pointed to Pedro Hernandez as the crime lord Shannon Gibbs was planning to testify against and probably killer of her. 

He immediately took off after this Pedro Hernandez guy. He knew the guy was in Mexico, so he’d grabbed one of his fake credentials that had a passport for Mexico and flew down there. Pedro Hernandez was dead before Gibbs even finished talking to Mike Franks. 

Tony returned to the states, but not to DC. He may have killed Pedro Hernandez for Gibbs, but that didn’t mean he was going to follow the guy around like a creepy stalker no matter how many fantasies he had about taking the guy’s cock up his ass. No instead, he found another job in Philadelphia on a police force there. 

The next day the newspapers printed the story about the deceased Pedro Hernandez. Gibbs turned to Franks and asked if he knew anything about it. Franks shook his head, but invited Gibbs to join his team at NIS nonetheless. 

As the two of them started working together, Tony slowly started making a name for himself at the Philadelphia police department. It was hard to say if it was a good name or a bad one as they asked him to leave after his boredom had led to him taking on an undercover op for the FBI to investigate the mafia in the area. As the mafia had more or less invaded the police force and he’d ended up exposing not only the chief of police, but a number of his deputies as well in the disastrous wrap up of his op, no one in Philadelphia had wanted him to hang around.

He followed Gibbs career as Gibbs continued to work at NIS as it changed its name to NCIS. He knew that Gibbs and Franks were making new records when it came to solve rates. With that in mind, he decided to take a job in Baltimore.

The chief of police had heard about what he’d done in Philadelphia and had invited him to come work for them. What Tony didn’t realize is that the chief of police of Baltimore was involved in a money laundering scheme. The chief thought that by inviting Tony to work for him it would throw suspicions off of him and he could continue to reap the benefits of the scheme without fearing being caught.

Unfortunately for him, his money laundering scheme had attracted the attention of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony had tackled the man immediately upon seeing him and arrested him. He didn’t know why Gibbs was there, but he knew he had to play it cool.

Whatever Gibbs reason for being there, Tony refused to be the reason that it got messed up. When he found out that Gibbs was undercover and Tony had just made his cover for him, he felt a twinge of pride. When the case came to an end and not only was the captain dirty, but his partner too, Tony berated himself for not having figured it out.

Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head for being unnecessarily guilty for something outside of his control. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I should have.” Tony muttered to himself.

Gibbs shook his head and offered Tony a job. Tony didn’t say yes right away despite wanting to as he needed to appear cool even though this was practically his dream come true. Gibbs didn’t mention to Director Morrow that he knew the kid before they met in Baltimore.

No one needed to know about Tony and Gibbs’ past in Gibbs’ mind. He told Tom that he knew the kid would be a good agent and Tony proved him right. Together Tony and Gibbs’ solve rates went up even above the solve rates that Frank and Gibbs had had before Franks retired. 

NCIS wasn’t the only agency to appreciate Tony’s skills. He got offers from the FBI, CGIS, DEA, and many others. He turned them all down, though. He was Gibbs’ good boy. 

Soon there were almost as many rumors about Tony as there was about Gibbs. The general consensus was that Tony was Gibbs’ loyal saint bernard. Many people were in awe of Gibbs because of the loyalty he inspired in Tony, still others hated him for the same.

Tony and Gibbs grew closer together even with the addition of Kate and Tim to the team. Tony had practically moved in with Gibbs one day after the heater in his apartment blew and he’d never bothered to leave. Gibbs hadn’t seemed to want him to leave, especially not after he almost lost Tony to the plague. 

Who thought that as NCIS agents they’d have to fight against a century old virus? Gibbs certainly hadn’t expected it. Still he’d ordered Tony not to die and had been so relieved when Tony had followed his order.

In Tony’s mind, though, there was no question as to whether he’d follow Gibbs order. He was Gibbs’ good boy. If Gibbs ordered him to survive the plague than that’s what he would do. 

He had to admit that having Gibbs admit his feelings to Tony in the hospital had been a shock, but he kind of liked the kinky sex he got for surviving the plague. Now if only he hadn’t let it slip that he was Jethro’s good boy everything would have been fine. Instead, he now had to convince Gibbs that Tony being his good boy wasn’t a bad thing. 

Tony was pretty sure that was going to take him the rest of his unhinged life, but he couldn’t say that he minded in the slightest. He looked forward to spending many more years as Jethro’s good boy. Eventually, he’d convince Jethro that it was a good thing and not to worry his pretty little head about his good boy’s slightly unhinged mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I did get a story written yesterday, which filled in the hole, so now there are 8 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
